Names
When a kit is born, it is up to their parents, usually their mother, to give them their prefix. In a Clan, the name of a new kit is given with the suffix ''-kit'' at the end. As such, an apprentice always has the suffix ''-paw'', unless they are outsiders who would rather keep their original Kittypet, Loner or Rogue names. A Warrior has a different suffix entirely, sometimes having to do with their appearance, personality, or even a significance to another character. There have also been times where a Warrior has earned their name based on an accomplishment, a discovery of great importance, or their actions in battle. A Leader, however, has a unique suffix, taking on ''-star'' as the final part of their name, to signify their connection to StarClan and also their rank as Leader. If the Leader in question goes to the Place Of No Stars, they are stripped of their Leader name, and instead go back to having their Warrior name. In the Tribe, every cat has a two part name that, like a Warrior's name, sometimes has to do with their appearance, personality, or a significance to another character, although they can also be named after something their mother saw or heard. Once a cat gains the Healer status, they change their name to Stoneteller until their death, where they are known as their previous name once again. This page contains an ever-growing list of all prefixes and suffixes that have been used in Warriors of Elements. CLAN NAMES Prefixes A-I * AcornAcornheart * AdderAdderkitAdderstrikeAddertooth * AirAirstar * AlderAlderfallAlderleaf * AmberAmberflameAmberstarAmbertail * AntAntleg * AppleAppleleaf * AshAshblazeAshcloudAshtailAshtrail * AspenAspenbarkAspenstar * BadgerBadgerfang * BarkBarkclawBarkleapBarkmuzzleBarkpelt * BatBatfangBatstarBatwing * Beaver BeaverpawBeaverpeltBeavertail * Bee * BeechBeechpelt * BeetleBeetlestormBeetlewing * BerryBerrybush * BirchBirchclawBirchleaf * BirdBirdflight * BlackBlackmuzzleBlackwing * BlazeBlazefangBlazefeatherBlazestarBlazestep * BlizzardBlizzardwind * Bloom * BlossomBlossomflower * BlueBluewaterBluewing * BoneBonefang * Boulder * BrackenBrackenkitBrackenstarBrackenthorn * BrambleBramblebarkBramblestar * BraveBravestar * BreezeBreezeclawBreezefeather * Briar * BrightBrighteyesBrightflameBrightstar * BrindleBrindleflowerBrindlenoseBrindlescarBrindlestripe * Bristle * BrokenBrokenclaw * BrookBrookpebbleBrookstar * BrownBrowneyesBrownfang * Bumble * BuzzardBuzzardfeather * CarpCarpwhisker * Cedar * CherryCherrywhisker * Chestnut * ChiveChivestar * CinderCinderpawCinderstripeCindertail * ClawClawnoseClawfrostClawstar Clawthroat * ClearClearearsClearstar * CloudCloudfootCloudfurCloudleapCloudstorm * CloverCloversplotch * CoalCoalfur * ConchConchbreezeConchsong * CopperCopperclawCopperstar * CrabCrabstar * CrackedCrackedbark * Cricket * CrimsonCrimsonscar * CrookedCrookedfaceCrookedfoot * CrowCrowbeakCrowgazeCrowshade * CypressCypressbranch * DaisyDaisypeltDaisypetalDaisyspots * Dandelion * DappleDapplespots * DarkDarkbriarDarkfurDarkheartDarkkitDarkpaw * DawnDawnheartDawnlightDawnstarDawnsun * DeadDeadstar * DeerDeerskipDeertail * DewDewdropDewkitDewstripeDewtail * Doe * DoveDovefeatherDovestarDovetalon * Duck * DuskDuskhawkDuskpetalDuskstar * DustDustdappleDustfootDustpoolDuststar * EagleEaglefeatherEaglewing * EarthEarthstarstar * EbonyEbonyclawEbonyheart * Echo * EelEeltooth * EmberEmberfallEmberkitEmbermask * FalconFalconclawFalconkitFalconswoop * FallenFallenstar * FawnFawnfeatherFawnheartFawnstar * FeatherFeatherflightFeatherstar * Fennel * FernFernfootFernspots * FerretFerretblazeFerrettail * Fin * FinchFinchcryFinchfeatherFinchkitFinchstar * FirconeFirconefang * FireFirefurFireleafFireleap FirepeltFirestarFirestorm * FishFishpool * FlameFlamebreezeFlamepawFlamewhisker * FlashFlashfurFlashpelt * FlintFlintclawFlintsparkFlintstar * FlowerFlowerpatchFlowerpeltFlowerpetal * FlyFlywing * FogFogbreeze * ForestForeststar * FoxFoxscarFoxtail * FreckleFrecklestar * Frog * FrostFrostblazeFrostheartFrostpoolFroststarFroststrike * Furze * FuzzyFuzzyear * GingerGingerclawGingerpawGingertail * GladeGladeheart * GoldenGoldenclawGoldencloudGoldenflameGoldenspotsGoldenstarGoldenwing * GooseGooseflutter * GorseGorseflowerGorsewhisker * Grass * Gravel * GrayGraycloudGrayfootGrayleapGraynoseGraypeltGraytailGraystar * Gull * Hail * Half * HareHaretailHarestar * HawkHawkbreezeHawkflightHawkflutterHawkstarHawktalon * HayHaystar * HazelHazelpeltHazelstripe * HeatherHeatherstar * HeavyHeavyheart * HeronHeronbeakHeronclawHeronfeather * HickoryHickorystar * HillHillstarHillwind * HollowHollowpool * HollyHollyberryHollyfurHollystarHollytail * HoneyHoneyheartHoneynoseHoneypad * Hoot * HopeHopeflower * HoundHoundeyeHoundheartHoundkitHoundscarHoundspots * IceIceeyesIceshardIcestar * IvyIvyfurIvyshadeIvystar J-Q * JaggedJaggedclawJaggedfang * JayJayskinJaywing * JuniperJunpierpawJuniperstar * KestrelKestrelgaze * LakeLakeripple * Larch * Lark * LaurelLaurelleaf * LeafLeaftrail * LeopardLeopardfangLeopardheartLeopardleap * LichenLichenfootLichenpelt * LightLightkitLightwave * LightningLightningcloud * LilacLilacpetal * LilyLilyfur * LionLionclaw LionkitLionpelt Lionstar * LittleLittlemouseLittletailLittlestep * LizardLizardblaze * LogLogtooth * LongLongfurLongwhisker * LostLostfoot Lostleg * Loud * Lynx * MaggotMaggotnose * MallowMallowflowerMallowkitMallowpelt * MapleMaplebranchMaplestar * Marigold * MarshMarshpeltMarshwater * Meadow * Milk * MinnowMinnowcloudMinnowkit * Mint * Mist * MistleMistleberry * MistyMistyeyesMistymoon * MoleMolefootMolegaze * MoonMoonbreezeMooneyesMoonheartMoonlightMoonstar * MooseMooseleapMoosestar * MorningMorningskyMorningstar * MossMossfoot * MossyMossystar * MothMothflutter * MouseMouseearMouseclaw * MudMudkitMudsplashMudtail * NectarNectarstar * NeedleNeedleclaw * NettleNettleheart * NewtNewtfangNewtspots * NightNighteyesNightfrostNightpathNightstarNightwhisper * Nut * OakOakbarkOakleafOaktail * Oat * OliveOliveleafOlivetail * OrchidOrchidflight * OtterOtterfootOtterkitOtterstar * OwlOwlfeatherOwltalon * ParsleyParsleyleafParsleypelt * PalePaleeyesPalefacePalepawPalespeck * PatchPatchcloudPatchpawPatchskin * Peach * Pear * PebblePebblefrostPebblepaw * PetalPetalstar * Pigeon * Pike * PinePineclawPinefrostPinetail * Plum * PlumyPlumytail * PollenPollenflightPollenspeck * Poppy * PricklePrickletail * PuddlePuddlefishPuddlestar * QuailQuailclaw * QuickQuickfootQuickstarQuickstep * QuietQuietmuzzleQuietstarQuietstorm R-Z * RabbitRabbitearRabbitkitRabbitleap * RaccoonRaccoonkitRaccoontail * RaggedRaggedtail * RainRaincloudRainfallRainstormRaintrail * RatRatfurRattailRatwhisker * RavenRavenblazeRavenscar * RedRedfootRedmask * ReedReedstar * Ripple * RiverRiversplashRiverwave * Robin * RockRockpeltRockshard * RookRookflightRookwing * RootRootwish * RoseRosethorn * Rowan * Rubble * RunningRunningcloudRunningstar * RussetRussetblaze * RyeRyestarRyestep * SableSablespots * Sage * SandSandflowerSandheartSandmouseSandstar * SandySandygorge * Scorch * SeaSeabreeze * Sedge * Seed * Shade * ShadowShadowfrostShadowkitShadowpawShadowwing * ShadyShadyfernShadypool * ShallowShallowpool * SharpSharpclawSharpeyesSharpstarSharpthistle * Sheep * ShellShellnose * Shimmer * ShortShortleg * Shrew * ShroomShroomspots * Shy * SilverSilverbreezeSilverfoxSilverleafSilvershadeSilverstarSilverswoopSilverwave * SkySkystar * SlateSlateheart Slatepelt Slatestar * SleekSleekfox Sleekfur SleeksongSleekwater * SloeSloethorn * Sly Slykit * SmallSmallkitSmallnoseSmallsteamSmallwing * SmokeSmokeheartSmokepelt * SnailSnailfurSnailnose * SnakeSnakegazeSnakeshadeSnakestarSnaketail * Snook * SnowSnowfallSnowfernSnowfrostSnowkit * SoakSoakfur * SoftSoftbreezeSoftdustSoftripple * SootSootstar * SorrelSorreltuft * SoulSoulkitSoulstar * SourSourtongue * SparrowSparrowflightSparrowpeck * SparkSparkstar * SpeckleSpecklekitSpecklenose * SpiderSpiderfang * Spike * Spot * SpottedSpottedbarkSpottedheartSpottedfootSpottedstar * SquirrelSquirreltail * StagStageyesStagskip * Starling * StemStemstar * Stoat * StoneStoneheartStonekitStonestripeStonetrail * Stork * StormStormeyeStormflowerStormstarStormstripe * StumpyStumpyfoot * SunSunblazeSunseedSuntrail * SunnySunnysky * SwallowSwallowflightSwallowswoop * SwanSwanfeatherSwanwing * SweetSweetheartSweetsongSweetstep * SwiftSwiftfurSwiftrainSwiftwindSwiftwing * TallTallbarkTallfernTallspots * Talon * Tangle * TansyTansystepTansystripe * TawnyTawnyclawTawnyleafTawnyshell * ThistleThistlefootThistlespikeThistleweed * ThornThornfurThornpeltThornstrikeThorntail * ThrushThrushflightThrushsongThrushtalon * ThunderThunderscarThunderstar * TigerTigerfangTigerstripe * TimberTimberclawTimberdustTimberwhisker * TinyTinystep * ToadToadleg * TreeTreeshade * TroutTroutfinTroutleap * Tulip * TurtleTurtlefrostTurtlefurTurtlepaw * TwigTwigheartTwigstar * VineVinefurVinetail * Violet * ViperViperspots * Vixen * VoleVolekitVolepawVolespots * WaspWaspstarWasptailWasptoe * WaterWaterstar * WeaselWeaselstar * WebWebfurWebwhisker * Wet * WhiskerWhiskerface * WhiteWhitebreezeWhiteeyesWhiteflowerWhiteleafWhitestepWhitewaveWhitewhisker * WildWildberryWildfernWildstar * WillowWillowbarkWillowface * WindWindleafWindpoolWindspotsWindstar * WishWishstar * WolfWolfmuzzleWolfskin * Wood * WoolWoolpaw * WoollyWoollystar * WrenWreneyeWrenfrostWrenstar * YarrowYarrowbushYarrowstar * YellowYellowfootYellowgaze * YewYewbushYewstar Suffixes A-I * -bark JuniperbarkSpottedbarkTallbark * -beakCrowbeakHeronbeak Wrenbeak * -bee * -belly * -berryMistleberryWildberry * -bird * -blaze DawnblazeFrostblazeRavenblazeRussetblaze SilverblazeSunblaze * -branch * -breezeConchbreezeFlamebreezeFogbreezeHawkbreezeHillbreeze Nightbreeze PetalbreezeSilverbreeze Sootbreeze * -briarDarkbriar * -brook * -burr * -bushBerrybushYarrowbush * -clawBirchclawBreezeclawBrokenclawCopperclawGoldenclawHeronclaw IceclawLionclawNeedleclawPineclaw Quickclaw SlateclawTawnyclaw Twigclaw * -cloudAshcloudGoldencloudMinnowcloud MooncloudPatchcloudRunningcloud Stormcloud * -cryFinchcry * -dappleDustdapple * -dropDewdrop * -dustSoftdustTimberdust * -ear DeadearFuzzyear * -earsClearears * -eyeStormeyeWreneye * -eyesBrowneyesIceeyesNighteyes SouleyesWhiteeyes * -face FrecklefacePalefaceWillowface * -fallAlderfallEmberfallRainfallSnowfall * -fangBadgerfangBonefangJaggedfangLeopardfang Snakefang Sharpfang * -featherEaglefeatherFawnfeatherHawkfeatherOwlfeather * -fernShadyfernSnowfernTallfernWildfern * -finTroutfin * -fire Wildfire * -fishPuddlefish * -flameBrightflameGoldenflame Runningflame Skyflame * -flight BatflightDoveflightOrchidflightRookflightSwallowflight * -flowerBrindleflowerMallowflowerWhiteflowerStormflower * -flutterDoveflutterGooseflutterHawkflutterMothflutter * -footCloudfootCrookedfootDustfootLichenfootLostfootMolefoot MoosefootSpottedfootStumpyfoot Yewfoot * -foxSilverfoxSleekfox * -frostClawfrostHeatherfrostPebblefrostPinefrostSnowfrostWrenfrost * -fur BrightfurCoalfurFirefurFlashfurFogfurLilyfurRatfurSoakfurThornfur * -gazeCrowgazeMolegazeYellowgaze * -gorseSandygorse * -hawkDuskhawk * -haze * -heartBraveheartDarkheartDawnheartEbonyheart ForestheartHeavyheart HollyheartHoneyheartHoundheartMoonheartSandheartSpottedheartSweetheartTwigheart J-Q * -jaw * -kitAll kits * -leafAppleleaf AspenleafTawnyleaf Yarrowleaf * -leapBarkleapCloudleap FeatherleapLeopardleapTroutleap * -legAntleg Lostleg * -light AmberlightDawnlightMoonlight * -maskEmbermaskRedmask * -mist * -moon Duskmoon GraymoonMistymoon * -mouseLittlemouse * -muzzleBarkmuzzleBlackmuzzleQuietmuzzleWolfmuzzle * -noseBrindlenoseSnailnose * -padHoneypad * -pawAll Apprentices * -patchFlowerpatch * -pathNightpath * -pebbleBrookpebble * -peckSparrowpeck * -peltBeaverpelt Copperpelt Fawnpelt FirepeltFlashpeltFrostpeltGraypeltLionpeltRockpeltSlatepeltSmokepelt Thunderpelt Woollypelt * -petalDuskpetalLilacpetal Nectarpetal * -poolDustpoolFishpoolFrostpool QuietpoolShadypoolWindpool Wishpool * -poppy * -pounce * -puddle R-Z * -ripple Earthripple GoldenrippleLakeripple PuddlerippleSoftripple * -rain FallenrainSwiftrain * -root Mossyroot * -runner * -scarCrimsonscarHoundscarRavenscarThunderscar * -seed * -shadeCrowshade Hawkshade HickoryshadeIvyshadeTreeshade * -shardIceshardRockshard * -shellTawnyshell * -shine * -skinJayskinPaleskinPatchskinWolfskin * -skipDeerskipStagskip * -skyMorningskySunnysky * -snow * -songConchsongThrushsongSleeksong * -sparkFlintspark * -speckPalespeck * -spikeThistlespike * -spiritStonespirit (St) * -splashPuddlesplash ReedsplashRiversplash * -splotchCloversplotch * -spot * -spotsDaisyspotsFernspots FinchspotsGoldenspotsHoundspotsSablespotsShroomspotsVolespots * -stalk Haystalk * -starAll Leaders * -stem * -step AirstepFernstepLittlestepWhitestep * -stormBeetlestorm BrackenstormFirestormRainstorm Sparkstorm Windstorm * -stream Brookstream Morningstream * -strikeAdderstrike ClawstrikeDarkstrikeFlintstrikeFroststrike Weaselstrike * -stripeBrindlestripeTansystripeTigerstripeWaspstripe * -stone * -sunDawnsun * -swoopFalconswoopSilverswoopSwallowswoop * -tailFoxtailGraytail LiontailLittletailOaktail OttertailRattailSnaketail StemtailVinetailWasptail * -talonHawktalonOwltalonThrushtalon * -thistleSharpthistle * -thornBrackenhorn IvythornRosethorn * -throat Clawthroat * -toeWasptoe * -tongueSharptongueSourtongue * -tooth CrabtoothEeltooth * -trailAshtrail Blazetrail FiretrailLeaftrail MapletrailStonetrailSuntrail * -tuftSorreltuft * -waterBluewater ClearwaterMarshwaterSleekwater * -watcher * -wave Lightwave WaterwaveWhitewave * -weedThistleweed * -whiskerCarpwhiskerCherrywhisker Chivewhisker HarewhiskerLongwhiskerTimberwhiskerWhitewhisker * -whisperNightwhisper * -willow Sandwillow * -windHillwindSwiftwind * -wingBeetlewingBluewingEaglewingJaywingRookwingShadowwingSwiftwing * -wishRootwish * -wolf TRIBE NAMES Prefixes A-I * Acorn * Apple * BeaverBeaver Skin (St) * Beech * Black * Blaze * BlazingBlazing Bird (St) * Blue * BrightBright PawsBright Sun * Broken * Brown * Bubbling * Chasing * Clear * Cloud * Cloudy * CrackedCracked Leaf (St) * Crow * Dancing * Dangling * DappledDappled Wing (St) * Dark * DawnDawn Blaze * Dew * Dewy * Dove * Dusk * Dust * Eagle * Ebony * Falcon * Fallen * Falling * Feather * Fern * FinchFinch Claw (St) * Fish * FlameFlame Flight * Flower * Fluttering * FrostFrost Wing * FrostedFrosted Path * FrostingFrosting Bark * Furled * Gray * Half * Hawk * HareHare Jump (St) * Hazel * HeronHeron's Cry * HollowHollow Stone * Honey * IcyIcy Spruce J-Q * JackdawJackdaw's FeatherJackdaw's Wing * JaggedJagged Jaw * Jay * Juniper * Lapping * LeafLeaf SongLeaf Whisper (St) * Lightning * Lion * LizardLizard Heart (St) * LuminousLuminous Night (St) * Melting * Milk * Misty * MoonMoon Shade * Morning * MossMoss Frost * MothMoth Fur * Mouse * Mud * One * Owl * Patch * PatchyPatchy Nose * Pebble * Pine * Pink * PoppyPoppy Petal * Quick * QuietQuiet Pool (St) R-Z * RabbitRabbit Tail * Rainswept * RainyRainy Moss * Raven * Red * Reed * Rising * River * RookRook Feather * RootRoot Stripe * RunningRunning Breeze (St) * RyeRye Foot (St) * Shade * Shaded * Sharp * ShatteredShattered Branch (St)Shattered Song * Shell * ShiningShining Stone * Shivering * Silver * Sleek * Snail * SnakeSnake Eyes (St) * Snow * SoaringSoaring Owl * SoftSoft Belly (St)Soft Moss * Sparrow * Spider * Spotted * Star * Stone Stone Spirit (St) * Strong * SunSun Flame * Swift * Tall * TawnyTawny Flame (St) * Tiny * Turtle * TreeTree Leaf (St)Tree Leaper * Twisted * Violet * Whispering * White * Willow * WildWild Song * Wind * WolfWolf Tooth (St) * WrenWren Flutter (St) * Yew Suffixes A-I * Bark * Belly * Bird * Blossom * Bracken * Branch * Breeze * Burrow * Claw * Clouds * Cry * Dawn * Dusk * Ear * Eye * Eyes * Fawn * Feather * Flame * Flight * Flower * Flutter * Foot * Fox * Frost * Fur * Hail * Hare * Heart * Horse * Ice * Icy J-Q * JumpHare Jump (St) * Leaf * Leaves * Leap * Leaper * Lightning * Minnow * Mist * Moon * Moss * Muzzle * Needle * NightSpotted Night * Nose * Owl * Patch * Path * Paw * Paws * Peak * Pelt * Petal * Pool R-Z * Rain * Ripple * River * Roar * Rose * Runner * Shade * Shadow * Shell * Skin * Sky * Soft * Song * Spirit * Spots * Spruce * Stone * Stream * Stripe * Sun * Swoop * Tail * Tooth * Tree * Water * Wave * Whisker * Whiskers * Whisper * Wing NOTES AND REFERENCES